Shy Crushes
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: See from begining to end, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. From a night in a cabin, to and intimate bath, an amazing massage and their first time. [SasuXNaruXSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

S.Z.: I've fallen in love with this couple all over again and to celebrate that, I've come here with a whole new SasuXNaruXSasu fanfic. The feelings between them are mutual so I don't know really what it so I put it like that. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this fic to all of the yaoi fans out there, you guys make me smile! Enjoy the story!

Shy crushes

Chapter one: A night in the cabin 

After all the time that they've spent together Naruto finally realized what was making him feel so weird around his raven haired teammate… it was a shy crush…

It all started out as a petty rivalry between the two. Naruto could constantly be seen shouting useless insults at the cold dark haired Shinobi. He would fight with passion to try and match Sasuke's moves, so he could surpass him but around the end, Naruto could catch himself not staring at Sasuke to know his moves but to just admire the boy…

Sasuke was getting taller, his muscles becoming more visible with time, his hair getting longer as it hung breezily in his face over the hitai-ate he wore across his forehead, his eyes dark and filled with pain that Naruto was beginning to sense more and more. He started to be able to read Sasuke like a book and know whatever he was feeling at that moment in time. Sasuke began to become the world to him…

It got to the point where Naruto would blush at close contact like if they were spying on a mission and they were close and trying to be silent. He kind of figured that Sasuke knew about it but he tried to make himself believe that Sasuke was clueless, but of course he of all people would know that Sasuke could never be that clueless.

It was cute though, like a little school boy crush that he would have on a girl, but only in this case, it was a boy and a really handsome one. He knew how good looking Sasuke was and it only caused him to be more sheepish and blush ever more around him. Sasuke was in his thoughts day and night and it was really hard to control. The feelings grew higher and higher yet he never got anywhere in telling Sasuke how he felt. All this only served to make his shy crush into a growing passionate love for the boy…

He would have enticing dreams about Sasuke at night, where he would be in a bed room with him and he would be awaiting the raven haired boy to come near…

The tension between them grew… Naruto could feel it and so could Sasuke…

Sasuke, on his side knew that Naruto was acting weird and it was amusing to him…

It was amusing to him that Naruto's insults became lamer and lamer. It was amusing to him that Naruto would blush anytime he'd look his way. It was amusing to believe that the blonde liked him because after all that, Sasuke had a shy crush on him as well…

Sure Sasuke didn't show it as much as Naruto did, but the passion inside him was building and the love was definitely there… Naruto was his everything.

It was a string of awkward moments between them. It was beginning to become obvious on both sides that they wanted to share sweet love together and to be with each other. People mature and feelings do too so on a night when Naruto was 15 and Sasuke had just turned 16, the tension went at an all time high…

"Naruto, what are you doing on the floor?" said Kakashi coming into a room of the cabin they were staying in.

"Sasuke got to the bed before I did…"

"Nonsense… we're on a mission, we need the both of you at top strength and we're up north for heaven's sake, it's way too cold to be sleeping on the floor… the both of you are to sleep in that bed I don't care what you say…" Kakashi went to the door "…now Sakura and I are going to patrol; you two get your rest…" finished Kakashi sternly, and out he walked.

"Come on loser…" said Sasuke.

Naruto felt a blush come on his cheeks. He was really gonna sleep in the same bed as Sasuke. He got up and slowly slipped underneath the thick blankets. He was self conscious being in nothing but boxers next to the love of his life but felt a bit better when he noticed Sasuke wearing the same thing as him. But then it hit him that Sasuke was wearing the same thing as him and he began to blush even more.

Sasuke had a sudden urge to play with his love… tease him a little… sure it was cruel but hey, he's Sasuke Uchiha.

Now Naruto had been back on to Sasuke trying to get some sleep when he heard Sasuke speaking softly to him.

"Look at me Naruto…"

Naruto gave a quiet gasp as his eyes shot open.

"W-why…?" he asked nervously.

"Turn around and face me…" he brushed a finger over the sensitive skin of the blonde's neck.

Tingles went through Naruto's whole body as he turned.

They were both lying on their sides looking at each other. Naruto looked to the side when all of a sudden he felt Sasuke's cold hand on his face, making him turn back into his gaze. Naruto's face grew hot, and his heart was pounding in his chest. The glow of the moon was entering through the window and the blonde noticed Sasuke's perfect face highlighted by the moon. He was breathtaking. Naruto knew that if looked at him any longer like this he would go crazy. Looking at him and not being able to touch was too much. He tried to turn away but Sasuke wouldn't allow it.

"How come you don't want to look at me?" he asked softly.

"I-its n-not that S-S-Sasuke… b-believe me…" the blonde managed to stutter.

"But I want to look at you…" he edged closer very slowly. Naruto wanted to touch lips desperately with him. The blonde's mouth began to water as Sasuke continued speaking "…I want to look at all of you… see everything…"

Could this really be happening? All of Naruto's wishes and dreams coming true at this moment? His breath became a little heavier as Sasuke edged closer and closer, his hand now placed on Naruto's neck. Naruto closed his eyes awaiting a kiss that never came…

"I told you to look at me… open your eyes…"

Naruto opened his eyes and realized Sasuke was a mere half inch from his face.

"Sasuke…"

"'Night Naruto…" Sasuke turned around and pretended to sleep…

Although the night was cold, Naruto definitely wasn't feeling that. The blood in his veins was pumping fast and heatedly through him; he came –this- close to kissing the love of his life but then it hit him… he was being made fun of. Sasuke had been teasing him and as he pieced that together in his head he was embarrassed that he had so easily fallen for it. He couldn't stand to be this near to Sasuke anymore so he got up, grabbed a spare blanket and went on the floor…

In the middle of the night, Sasuke awoke and regretted what he had done to his love. He had truly humiliated him, and he felt bad. He sat up and noticed Naruto on the floor shaking in his sleep, although he looked so adorable down all curled up into a ball. He got up, took the rest of the blankets and layed down with the blonde…

Although the blonde was shaking from the cold, there was still a warmth that made Sasuke feel so good holding him like this. All cuddled in the thick blankets, Sasuke spooned Naruto for the rest of the night…

To be continued…


	2. Intimacy in a bath tub

Shy Crushes

Chapter two: Intimacy in a bath tub

Awaking in the morning, Naruto could feel a solid form holding him from behind, keeping him warm.

"Good morning Naruto…" said Sasuke ever so softly in his love's ear.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Can you look at me…?"

"Stop it Sasuke… I know what you're doing…"

"No… look at me now… I won't hurt you…"

Naruto couldn't resist the invitation. He slowly turned while blushing. Once he was completely turned, Naruto locked eyes with the raven haired boy. Sasuke stroked the soft messy blonde hair out of the gorgeous blue eyes. Naruto's cheeks were stained with a blush.

"You're so cute…" said Sasuke while continuing to stroke the hair "… and handsome and Naruto…?"

"Y-yeah…?"

"I'm sorry about last night… it wasn't my intention to embarrass you, I apologize…"

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke had said those words, but then… what did that mean? What were Sasuke's true feelings? He noticed Sasuke getting closer to him and then he felt a pair of soft lips tenderly touch his nose with a kiss.

"I think it's time we get up…" said the dark haired Shinobi.

"So you both ended up sleeping on the floor…!" said Kakashi angrily "… and now you're both sick!"

Sasuke and Naruto, now fully clothed, stood in front of Kakashi, eyes red, heads heavy and stuffy noses.

"sigh fine… Sakura and I are going out to patrol again… I want you two to take a bath and get to sleep. The both of you are going to patrol tomorrow weather you're healthy or not!" and with that Kakashi slammed the door as he left with Sakura.

"sniff so…" started Naruto "…who gets the bath first?"

"Well…" said Sasuke "I was kinda thinking that… we could have one together…"

Naruto blushed. If they really did take a bath together, he would see Sasuke and it was way too much to think about.

"Come on…"

Naruto followed nervously into the bathroom where the water was already running. Sasuke took off his shirt, and Naruto watched him. He was speechless.

"You know…" said Sasuke turning around "… you can't take a bath with your clothes on sniff"

"…"

Sasuke smirked at how cute and confused Naruto looked. He went over to him and put his hands on the blonde's trembling shoulders. Naruto looked at him with big blue eyes. Sasuke moved his hand and began to unzip the coat. He slipped it off Naruto's shoulders and let it plop to the floor. He then went to the blonde's shirt, where he pulled it off effortlessly for Naruto was definitely not fighting it. As the shirt was completely removed, Sasuke moved in close just staring at the blonde. He began to stroke the hair out of his face.

"sniff can you get the rest off yourself?" smirked Sasuke as he joked.

Naruto smiled.

"Heh… yeah…"

Sasuke backed off and went to go shut off the water. He backed up a bit and started to remove his own pants. Naruto looked away out of nervousness and he heard the raven haired boy enter the tub.

"Why did you look away?"

Naruto turned back and saw Sasuke resting his head on the side of the tub. He looked so adorable like that, thought Naruto.

"Well I…"

"Come here…"

Naruto gulped and went a little closer but not much.

"Closer…"

Naruto turned his head to the side as he came up to the side of the tub. He heard Sasuke get up and then felt the boy's hands on his shoulders, a bit wet from the water. Naruto had his eyes shut.

"Look at me… I want you to…"

This whole thing was beginning to become really confusing for Naruto. Did Sasuke really feel the same way? Naruto hoped to believe…

He turned his head and slowly opened his eyes. It was breathtaking what he saw; Sasuke just looked so good. His body was perfectly formed as it dripped with water and everything about him was simply beautiful. Naruto's breath became shuddery.

"Do you like what you see…?" asked the dark haired Shinobi.

"I-I do…" replied Naruto softly.

"May I see you…?" asked Sasuke with just as much softness.

Naruto took a deep breath and then gulped. Sasuke sat back down in the tub as Naruto pulled off his pants, revealing himself to his love.

"So gorgeous…" is all that Sasuke could say. He said those words with great passion as he saw how amazing his tanned bodied blonde looked. His eyes traced the form of his love… he truly was stunning. Naruto had blushed at the comment.

Naruto climbed in the tub and realized how spacey it was. The water went up to his chest and he sat on one end while Sasuke sat on the other…

Naruto was trying to process what was going on. It all happened so fast. One day he's trying to cope with a shy crush on his teammate, the next he's taking a bath with him as the intimacy levels are off the scale.

The steam rising from the water was really good for their colds that they had. Their heads were no longer heavy and their noses were clear. Naruto reached for a bottle of shampoo when all of a sudden Sasuke grabbed it.

"Let me wash your hair for you…"

"Uh… alright…" said Naruto blushing a bit. He wet his hair and turned around.

Sasuke filled his hand with shampoo and began massaging the blonde's scalp. The feeling Naruto had was amazing. The smooth fluid touches and pressure just right. He felt Sasuke's breath against his neck and it sent tingles all through him. Sasuke traced his fingertips slowly over the blonde's scalp, as Naruto melted into the wonderful touches.

"Naruto…" whispered Sasuke in Naruto's ear "… I've dreamed of this… being so close to you…" he brushed a kiss across his ear. "I love you…" was his last whisper.

Sasuke continued washing the blonde locks of hair.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto full of passion "Ah…" exhaled the boy. He couldn't form the words; he was too wrapped up in the feeling of Sasuke. He then felt water rinse over his head.

"I'm done…"

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed even more. He leaned back against Sasuke and nuzzled into his neck. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around the tanned boy and held him tight.

"Sasuke…" whispered Naruto "I love you too…"

Sasuke blushed and smiled and squeezed him tight.

"S-Sasuke I can't breathe…" said Naruto gasping a little.

"Sorry but… I just can't help myself… you're way too cute…"

Naruto flipped over on his hands and knees in front of Sasuke.

"Oh yeah..? And what do you think you are?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sides and began tickling him.

"Naruto no… come on Naruto stop…!" yelled the surprisingly ticklish Uchiha while flailing about and splashing water everywhere.

Another hour in the tub and they were finally clean and healthy. They each had a robe that had been in the bathroom. Still laughing happily, they collapsed on the bed staring at each other deeply into their eyes.

Sasuke thought Naruto looked so adorable. His hair was damp and messy. His eyes big, blue and full of life and his cheeks rosy from the warm bath they had just shared.

Naruto thought Sasuke looked so handsome. His dark raven colored hair hung in his face in perfect spikes. His eyes dark and loving and his face painted with a warm smile. It was truly the look of a person in love.

"I love you…" said Naruto playing with the dark locks of hair.

"I love you more…"

Sasuke pushed on Naruto's shoulder and leaned over him. The blonde's lips looked so plump and perfect. As Sasuke edged closer, Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke stroked the side of his face and tenderly and delicately kissed Naruto's lips. The kiss became a bit deeper as Sasuke traced his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip. Naruto gratefully allowed Sasuke to enter. Lips moving in harmony, tongues caressing as if they were lovers, it truly was a kiss that would make you dizzy. Neither of them wanted to stop kissing the other and so for five minutes straight that's what they did. They finally separated and layed on their backs breathing deeply.

"I want to stay with you forever…" said Sasuke.

"Well then hold me now and we can start…" said Naruto.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him tight. Naruto cuddled and nuzzled close. To Sasuke, it was like hugging a teddy bear and this was a teddy bear that he loved…

They fell asleep like that… hey; Kakashi did say they needed rest…

To be continued…


	3. I love waking up to you

Shy Crushes

Chapter three: I love waking up to you

Eyes slowly flickering open at the same time, Sasuke and Naruto were happy to be together and so close, so intimate. Sasuke could feel Naruto's eyelashes batting against his chest for his robe was open slightly. He was more awake than Naruto and so he felt the blonde stirring as he woke up. It was so cute…

"Mmmm… Sasuke…" groaned Naruto still half asleep.

"Did you have a good sleep…?" asked Sasuke softly.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at his love.

"The best sleep I ever had… I don't want to get up…"

"Me either but we still have to… we have to go patrolling remember?"

"Yeah I guess…" Naruto sat up, and stretched his arms above his head and as he did that he felt two hands tickle his sides.

"H-Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm just getting some revenge for earlier…"

Naruto turned on Sasuke and pushed him down.

"Okay, we're even!" said the fox grinning widely.

Naruto jumped up from the bed and his feet landed on the cold floor.

"Come on, let's get dressed…" said the blonde.

"Mission complete…"

"What?" asked Naruto to his sensei.

"Sakura and I caught the thief in the act… no thanks to you two but now we can go home…"

Sasuke and Naruto secretly smiled at each other.

The team left that evening and arrived in Konohagakure in the morning, as the sun began to rise beautifully. As soon as they entered the gates of the village, Kakashi left in a poof of smoke while Sakura sluggishly began walking home to sleep after like a day and a half without any. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone at the gate.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah…?"

"Did you really mean all that stuff you said back there or were you just teasing me?"

Sasuke could hear the anxiety in the blonde's voice. He just smirked, walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist, locked their bodies together and kissed him deeply. They were right at the center of the gate as the sun rising light was at its peak; it truly was a romantic scene if anyone had seen it. Sasuke pulled back but then put his mouth next to Naruto's ear.

"I love you… why would I lie to you…?" he kissed the blonde's cheek tenderly. He felt Naruto hug him back.

"I'm glad Sasuke…" said the fox boy softly.

Sasuke pulled back from the embrace, and took Naruto's hand.

"Do you…" began the raven haired boy "… do you want to come over to my house?"

"Uh…" Naruto blushed "O-okay…"

Sasuke led the boy all the way to his house: the large Uchiha mansion. Once there, Sasuke opened the door and Naruto followed inside. Naruto, as he looked around the lonely home, tried to imagine what goes through Sasuke everyday. Naruto knew what happened in this house, knew what Sasuke had to come home to on that dark night. With that thought in mind, Naruto went up behind Sasuke, who had taken off his backpack, and held him tight as he nuzzled his head into the raven haired boy's back.

"Naruto…?"

"I don't want you to be alone again…"

Sasuke smiled and put his hands on top of Naruto's.

"Thank you…"

With that, they pulled back from the embrace.

The day was a laid back day for the two. Naruto tasted Sasuke's cooking during lunch and he taught Naruto some things about cooking for supper. They shared stories as they were eating as well as a few laughs. The day ended off with Sasuke holding Naruto protectively on the couch. Naruto was relaxed with his eyes closed, cuddled ever so close to his love and Sasuke gently stroking his hair.

"Sasuke…?" began Naruto curiously.

"What…?"

"Does this mean that we're together… like…"

"Boyfriends…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well yeah I guess…" Sasuke gently kissed the top of Naruto's head "… that is, if you want to be…"

"Of course!" yelled springing up.

"Heh, heh…" Sasuke took Naruto's chin and kissed his lips gently.

Naruto grinned and then saw the clock on the wall.

"Oh Sasuke I'm sorry…" the fox boy got up "I should go, it's late…"

Naruto began to walk towards the door when Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to leave… you could…"

"What…?" Naruto turned around.

"Spend the night here…"

The fox boy grinned.

"Heh, if that's what you want… I won't say no…"

It was Naruto who initiated the kiss this time, pushing Sasuke back on the couch. Sasuke liked the feeling of relinquishing control with Naruto. He melted into the kiss and then the fox boy eased up into tiny baby kisses.

"I'm sleepy…" said the blonde.

"Heh… me too…"

Sasuke got up and took Naruto's hand. He led him to his bedroom.

"So this is where you sleep?"

"Yeah this is my room…"

Naruto looked around but couldn't see much; the room was fairly dark. He noticed the white sheets of the bed and how it looked medium sized.

"Ready to go to bed…?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…" said the fox boy sleepily.

They began removing their clothes until it was down to just boxers. They climbed under the soft blankets. Their bodies lay on the side as they're merely 5 inches away from each other. They looked at each other, full of love. Sasuke was delicately stroking Naruto's arm up and down, and Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's waist. Sasuke's face was the last thing Naruto saw before drifting off to sleep and vice versa.

Once the sun began to rise, Sasuke woke up. It must have happened during the night for Naruto was still sleeping soundly on his back and Sasuke was holding him. Sasuke didn't budge. He watched his boyfriend sleep. He couldn't believe that his greatest pain and rival turned out to be his greatest love, his only love…

Naruto stirred. Sasuke could tell that he was dreaming. All of a sudden, the blonde began to talk in his sleep as he cuddled closer to Sasuke.

"Oh… Sasuke…" said Naruto in his sleep "Sasuke you don't… know how… much I love… you. I want to stay… with… you forever…" he went back to normal.

Sasuke smiled. Naruto was dreaming about him and it was cute. He loved the feeling of waking up next to someone who cared about him so much. Sasuke loved the feeling so much, that he wished he could feel it everyday…

Naruto began to wake up. He opened his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Good morning Naruto…"

Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke… good morning…"

The two boys stayed in bed together for another hour just admiring each other. They finally got up and got dressed. There was no training that day so they proceeded to make breakfast. When the food was all eaten, Naruto got up from the table.

"Well Sasuke, you… must be sick of me by now…" he grinned. "I think it's time for me to go home…"

"Actually…" said Sasuke when Naruto reached the door.

"What…?" asked Naruto.

"I wanted to ask you a question…"

"And what would that be…?"

"How about you don't have to leave. What if you lived here?"

"What are you saying Sasuke…?"

"I realized this morning that I just love waking up with you. I love sleeping in the same bed as you and I love you being here. When you're here… I'm not alone, and didn't you tell me that you didn't want me to be alone?"

Naruto smiled.

"You really want me to live with you?"

"Y-yeah…"

Naruto ran and jumped on Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck and knocking him to the floor.

"Yes! Of course I'll live with you!"

Sasuke took advantage of the situation and position. He pulled Naruto's coat and pulled him down into a kiss. The fox boy pulled back and then placed his head on the side of Sasuke's as they hugged each other tightly.

That was truly the beginning of their relationship…

To be continued…


	4. Sore backGood times

Shy Crushes

Chapter four: Sore back Good times

It was early, really early. The sun hadn't even come up yet and already the fox boy was awake. He woke up in Sasuke's arms and he smiled at that. He had no idea how much love could feel so good and he was so much in love. Sasuke, whom he thought was arrogant, rude and so smug, turns out to be his greatest emotion. He was so happy.

He listened to Sasuke breath deeply in his sleep. He watched his face that looked so innocent as he slept. Sasuke was so adorable. Naruto squirmed out of Sasuke's arms and held the raven haired boy in his. It was a good feeling, having to feel the heart beat of the other boy against his.

"I love you Sasuke…" whispered Naruto ever so softly.

"I love you too…" said Sasuke as he woke up.

Sasuke looked up.

"Morning…" said the fox boy.

Sasuke snuggled against Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke…? Are you actually snuggling…?"

"Surprise huh?" said Sasuke softly "I like it when you hold me Naruto… I feel safe…"

"I'll always keep you safe…" said Naruto.

"How is it possible that the both of you are late?" squealed Sakura pointing her finger when she saw them coming forth on the bridge.

"Sorry Sakura…" said Naruto "But Kakashi-sensei isn't even here either so there's nothing to get angry over."

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Sakura leaned up against the bridge. "Why are you guys late anyway?"

The two boys glanced at each other. They had agreed before they left home to keep their secret for now so…

"This stupid idiot held me up for no reason at all…" said Sasuke going over to lean on the bridge. "He just kept talking my ear off about nonsense so I'd be late on purpose."

"Oh yeah!" yelled Naruto "Well you didn't have to listen to me, you could have just kept going. It's not my fault you're late!"

"Yes it is…"

"I don't think so…"

All of a sudden Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Good morning guys…"

"Good morning sensei…? Its past noon!" yelled Sakura.

"Not a big deal Sakura. Well, I think after the whole fiasco we had with our last mission, Sasuke and Naruto… you two spar, Sakura, you and I rest for the day…"

The two boys knew that was coming. They found it hard to argue like they just did let alone fight each other. The team ended up in the woods where Sasuke and Naruto were ready to face off.

Sakura was taking a nap underneath a tree while Kakashi was watching the boys from a tree branch. He felt something different between the boys, it was strange. He gave them the go and observed them as they fought. They fought differently today, noted Kakashi. It wasn't the usual bitterness of rivals but, the sensei just couldn't pinpoint what it was.

As Sasuke and Naruto jumped from branch to branch sparring, Kakashi could tell that it wasn't sincere. The fighting was more… flirting than anything else. Could there be a romance here somewhere, thought Kakashi. He grinned under his mask. Yup, he was certain that's what it was.

He let the boys spar as he poked his nose into his book. All of a sudden he heard a familiar yell. Naruto had fallen from a tree, flat on his back. Sakura woke up and ran over to help. Kakashi jumped from his tree to go see. Sasuke was scared and was first to reach the blonde.

"Don't worry everyone…" assured the blonde "Nothing's broken, my back hurts though…" he laughed.

"sigh" sighed Kakashi "All right everyone… training is over for today. Sasuke… take Naruto home. See you all tomorrow…"

And with a poof of smoke, he was gone. Sasuke was stunned at the words. Did Kakashi know? At that moment he didn't care. He helped Naruto up and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Do you need help Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"No that's okay… I can take deal with this loser myself…" and with that, Sasuke began to walk home, although Sakura didn't notice that he was going in the wrong direction; Naruto's apartment was the other way…

When they got home, and after what seemed like a million "I love you's" to make up for that day, it was finally normal again.

It was around the time to go to bed. The lights were dim in the room as Naruto lay on his stomach, arms folded above with his head resting there with nothing but a pair of pyjama pants on. His back really hurt from that day.

Sasuke came from the bathroom with a tube of something in his hand. He too, only had pyjama pants on.

"Does your back still hurt?" asked the raven haired boy while sitting on the bed and running his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Yeah… what's that?" asked Naruto once he noticed the tube.

"This? It's muscle relaxing cream…"

"Oh?" asked Naruto hopefully. "Rub some on my back will you?" he asked with a grin.

"I'll do better than that…"

Sasuke put his legs on either side of Naruto and sat on the blonde's bum slightly but not putting all his weight on him.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Shhh… just stay quiet and relax…" he said softly.

Naruto relaxed. Sasuke put some cream in his hand and began massaging the blonde's back. He smoothly ran his hands over the fox boy's tanned back.

"Wow Sasuke…" said Naruto "… you have magic hands…"

Sasuke smirked. He continued the amazing movements of his hands over Naruto's soft smooth skin. Sasuke's hands were surprisingly soft for a ninja. This was even better than when he was washing the blonde's hair.

"Oh…"

Sasuke smirked at the noises he was having the blonde make. Sasuke traced his fingertips along the Naruto's spine, up and down fluidly.

"Sasuke… ah…" moaned Naruto.

Sasuke was surprised to hear how sexy the blonde sounded. It made him just want to… go crazy, for lack of a better word.

Sasuke finished it up, got off and turned down the lights all the way. He came back to Naruto's side as he slid underneath the blankets and he was soon followed by his boyfriend.

"Thanks Sasuke…" said Naruto "You… make me feel so good, all the time…"

"What do you think you do to me…? Naruto…?"

"What…?"

"Would you… hold me tonight…?"

"Hm…" he grinned "Sure…"

And that day finished as it had started with Sasuke snuggling against Naruto's chest, his soft dark hair tickling the blonde Shinobi as he tried to fall asleep…

To be continued…


	5. Their First time

Shy Crushes

Chapter five: Their first time

Sasuke and Naruto had been living together for about two weeks now and their secret was getting more and more difficult to keep with time. They found themselves constantly hiding their true feelings by fighting or arguing and Kakashi's secret teasing didn't help much either.

"Sasuke, maybe Naruto should stay at your house so he won't be late anymore, oh wait I forgot, that still wouldn't help would it?"

They knew that he knew and it was getting annoying. They loved each other so much and they wanted to show it more often, but of course if they were to tell every one, then people would ridicule, look at them funny and they'd probably be assigned to different missions away from each other for their performance to be better. They were really in a tight squeeze and they were beginning to get into the phase where it was really hard to keep their hands off each other…

One day during training, the boyfriends were sparring and took off into the woods where nobody could see them. It was a fine day but really warm. Naruto had stopped on a tree branch trying to figure out where Sasuke was gonna strike from. He noticed the lake beneath him and got distracted by the glimmer for all of a sudden he felt two strong hands on his waist.

"Miss me…?" is all that Naruto heard before feeling a pair of soft lips touch his.

"Yeah…" Naruto threw his arms around the taller boy's neck and kissed him back fervently, knocking him back off the branch as the two boys fell in the deep water of the lake…

They swam up; they're hands still on each other.

"You know someone could find us any minute…" said Naruto.

"Who cares…?" Sasuke kissed his blonde boy splashing water everywhere.

It was true. Neither of them cared if they got caught, it would make the whole thing easier because there is nothing more difficult than standing in front of your fellow ninja and telling them: "Oh yeah by the way I'm gay and I'm dating my biggest rival!"

As they frolicked in the water, Naruto had wrapped his legs around Sasuke as Sasuke supported him.

"Sasuke…?" whispered Naruto in Sasuke's ear.

"Yeah…?" said Sasuke gently as he rocked Naruto back and forth.

"Are we… gonna take our relationship to the next level…?"

"What do you mean…? Telling everyone…?"

Naruto pulled back to look at Sasuke with the cutest expression.

"Well there's that but I like it the way things are now…"

"Right so… what do you mean…?"

"Well I mean…" Naruto looked down and blushed.

Sasuke kissed the fox boy's cheek.

"You're so cute… and as for what you mean… being here like this with you I'd have to say… whenever you're ready… I'm ready…"

Naruto smiled.

"I-I'm ready…"

"When we get home okay?" said Sasuke holding him tighter "That is… if we're not sick… we should get out of the water…"

"Why…?" said Naruto while making a puppy face.

"Because I wouldn't want my blonde to get the flu…"

And with another kiss, the two went and swam to shore, only to meet up with the silver haired sensei known as Kakashi.

"Have a good swim boys?" said the Jounin smirking under his mask.

Sasuke and Naruto blushed.

"Your secret is safe with me boys… go home… training is done for the day…"

And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke. The two boys, still a bit sheepish at having Kakashi find them like they were, walked back home… Okay, so maybe getting caught like that by their sensei was a little much…

They arrived at their home, still dripping wet and soaked to the bone. They had taken off their shoes at the door and Sasuke had just turned around when he felt the blonde give him a great big kiss.

"What was that for…?" asked the raven haired boy.

"Just for being there…" said the blonde grinning widely.

They two boys ended up in the bedroom.

"Naruto, I think we should get out of our wet things…"

"I agree…" said the blonde reaching to take off his coat but then he was stopped by a paler hand.

"Let me… undress you…"

Naruto blushed. Sasuke slowly unzipped the jacket and slipped it off Naruto's shoulders. He then reached to the shirt and pulled it off. Naruto couldn't help but hold his boyfriend at that point; he wanted all of him…

"Sasuke…" whispered the fox boy "I want you… please…?"

"Heh heh, no need to use the magic words… I'll gladly give myself to you…"

Right then, Sasuke lifted him and Naruto wrapped his legs around the taller boy. Sasuke sat on down on the bed with Naruto held firmly in his lap. Naruto was holding on to Sasuke for dear life; you could tell he was really nervous. Sasuke put his mouth next to Naruto's ear and whispered ruggedly into it:

"Just relax Naruto… I don't want to hurt you and I won't… breathe…"

Naruto exhaled and then suddenly felt Sasuke's lips on his neck. That was the first time Sasuke had ever done that to him and it felt amazing. He could feel Sasuke's tongue slipping out and his teeth giving little nibbles to the tanned sensitive skin.

"Oh… Sasuke…" moaned Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at the sounds the blonde made. He kissed a trail up to Naruto's lips and kissed them fervently. By now Sasuke's shirt had been removed and he was lying on his back with Naruto on top of him. It seemed like he had relinquished control once again. Naruto was less nervous now and it seemed like he was taking the lead.

Naruto was now nibbling at Sasuke's neck, returning the mark he had received and Sasuke's hands were tangled in the mess of golden blonde hair.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke full of passion.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke deeply. He was smiling sweetly.

"Are we… really gonna do this?"

"Y-yeah…" said Sasuke in a cute way that made Naruto smile even more.

Naruto's hands had made it to the rim of Sasuke's shorts.

"I can't wait to see you again…" said Naruto.

Sasuke began panting as he felt Naruto's breath on his skin, ever so close to –that- area. Naruto slowly began removing the white shorts and pulled them down to the raven haired boy's ankles and then took them off completely. Naruto went back up beside Sasuke to look into his eyes; it was a face full of passion that he saw. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's chest to feel in heart beat. The raven haired boy then put his hand on top of Naruto's.

"You feel that…?" said Sasuke "That's what you do to me…"

Sasuke began pushing Naruto's hand further down, he wanted the blonde to touch him desperately.

"Not yet…" said the blonde teasingly.

Sasuke got the clue. He reached out his hand and began pulling off Naruto's pants and let them fall to the floor. Naruto really was a sweet heart; he wanted them to be naked together.

Naruto got on top of Sasuke again only this time, more lust ensued. They kissed passionately but it was hard. They could feel their members brushing past each other and it was way too much, they needed to be closer…

"Naruto…" said Sasuke breathlessly "I want to feel you… please…"

"Heh, no need for magic words… you, really want me to be…"

"Yes…" said Sasuke reaching out to his new found lover's face.

Naruto felt honored. He was ready. He was going to go slow, and be gentle with Sasuke. Naruto cuddled close to Sasuke as he placed his fingers in the raven haired boy's mouth and began to tenderly kiss his neck. He could feel Sasuke's Adam's apple rumble with each soft moan he would let out and he could feel him softly sucking on his fingers. The blonde was ready and he took his fingers out of his boyfriend's mouth. He started to whisper in his ear:

"Are you ready…?"

"Yes…"

Naruto smiled. He was ever so gentle as he moved the slick fingers down and behind Sasuke. The fox boy whispered reassuringly in his love's ear as he slid them in, looking for that special spot. He noted a few tiny tears of pain trickle down Sasuke's cheek and with his other hand he gently wiped them away.

Sasuke turned his head back as much as he could to look at his blonde.

"I-I love you N-Naruto…" he said, holding back a moan.

"I love you too Sasuke…" he kissed his ear.

Sasuke sprung from his pain all of a sudden as he let out a deep throaty moan. Naruto had found the spot.

"Okay…" said the fox boy breathlessly.

Naruto began sliding inside his love. They were now balancing on hands and knees as the blonde reached around Sasuke's hips and began to thrust his length in time with him.

"Sasu…ke…" moaned Naruto breathlessly.

"Ah… Naruto… more…"

Naruto accepted the invitation and gladly gave his lover more. Their heartbeats were fast and loud in their ears. Sweat trickled off their moving bodies. Names were moaned repeatedly time after time right up to the highest peak. They road out their climaxes together…

When Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, he shivered slightly. His hair was a sticky mess on his face and he was trying to catch his breath. Naruto collapsed beside him. He looked at his blonde. He was laughing…

"What's so funny…?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Heh heh… nothing, it's just… that was fun!"

Sasuke had to smile at that. Naruto could be doing the most adult of things and yet, he still had the innocence of a boy, even though he had just lost it.

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah Sasuke…" said Naruto finally calming down from his giggle fit.

"How about I hold you tonight…?"

"Sure!" he said loudly as he cuddled and snuggled ever so close.

"Hm…" Sasuke smiled.

He stroked the soft blonde locks of hair. He was so in love with this boy it was hard to imagine what his life would be like if he ever lost him now. He didn't even want to think about it; he just held him tighter than he ever did and made sure he was safe as he fell asleep. It was a good feeling sleeping naked with your lover, Sasuke decided…

To be continued…


	6. A day long date

Shy Crushes

Chapter six: A day long date

Naruto awoke that morning with Sasuke still holding him ever so tightly, the loving warmth just coming from his body. He recalled the actions that had taken place the night that just past and couldn't believe that they actually made love. He was certain that he wanted it all to happen again. If someone would have asked him if he would have repeated the last two and a half weeks he would have gladly said yes. He tried to be quiet as he snuggled closer; he wanted his lover to have all the sleep in the world; he smiled as he closed his eyes again, taking in the scent that is Sasuke Uchiha…

The sun began to rise as the boyfriends prepared to eat breakfast. They were just about done when Sasuke spoke…

"Naruto…?"

"What…?" asked Naruto innocently.

"Training isn't until tonight right? Kakashi wanted us to practice night fighting or something…"

"Yeah so…?"

"How about we go out on a date today?"

"In public… but…"

"No, I'm not ready for that and I'm sure you're not ready for that. We could go out for ramen for lunch, maybe go walking in the woods or something…?"

Naruto got up from his seat, went over to Sasuke, pulled out his chair and sat on his lap, looking at the raven haired boy with the cutest smile.

"You're trying to be sweet to me Sasuke… I love you…"

The fox boy gave his boyfriend a big kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I love you too…" he said as he gave his blonde a slight kiss on the neck.

"Mmmm… Sasuke… let's go out…"

"Okay…"

The two boys got ready to go out and then they were out the door…

It was a sweet scene: Sasuke and Naruto holding hands walking through a park type place as the cherry blossom petals rain down from the trees. Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder as they walked.

"Sasuke… can you still believe what we did last night…?"

"It was like a dream Naruto… but it was amazing…"

"Yeah…" said Naruto while blushing.

Naruto cuddled closer to his lover. He couldn't help himself and he could tell that it was making Sasuke happy that he was doing that. They kept walking and stopped underneath a big beautiful cherry blossom tree, looking up at the grand sight. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind and around his waist.

"I love being with you… its nice being out…"

"Yeah…" Naruto made an attempt to kiss Sasuke but the raven haired boy had other plans…

Just when Naruto's lips were about to touch his he let go of the blonde and ran.

"Hey…!" called the blonde.

"If you can catch me… you can kiss me!" called Sasuke as he began to leap from tree to tree.

"You tease…!" yelled Naruto chasing after him.

It was fun for the both of them; they were both so happy and so full of joy. Having found each other had definitely been the best thing that could have happened for them…

Sasuke had stopped at the base of a tree, looking around to see where Naruto was gonna strike. Naruto was careful not to make a sound as he attempted to catch his boyfriend by jumping from the tree, too bad Sasuke was too quick for that:

"I've got you…!" yelled out the bold blonde.

"Not really…!"

Sasuke caught Naruto in his arms, scooped him up and pinned him against the tree.

"I've got you…" said the raven haired boy with a smug smirk. Naruto smirked back and prepared for a kiss…

Sasuke was about 2 millimeters away from touching lips with him but then stopped.

"I love you…" Sasuke whispered as Naruto could feel his warm breath on his lips, just before Sasuke gave him one of the most passionate kisses he had so far. They both smiled into the kiss.

Meanwhile, a familiar strawberry blonde was walking through the woods, looking at the petals that shared her name fall. Sakura was just having a peaceful stroll until she came across the sight…

"Oh my god!" she squealed pointing her finger and really making herself known.

The boyfriends broke the kiss and turned in her direction only to see their teammate faint to the ground…

"Sakura… Sakura…? Wake up…"

The kunoichi's vision gradually came back from the black it just was. She awoke to the faces of Sasuke and Naruto looking over her.

"I had… the strangest dream…" she said in a daze as she sat up "You… and you… the both of you were… making out right… there…" she finished as she pointed to the spot where they were. "Wait…" she began again "That… wasn't a dream was it…?"

The boyfriends looked at each other, then looked at Sakura then looked to the ground.

"But then that means that… the both of you are…"

"Yeah…" said the two sheepishly.

"I would have… never known…" she still seemed uneasy.

"You don't have a problem with it… do you Sakura…?" asked Naruto shyly.

She looked from Sasuke and then Naruto and then back again. How could she have possibly missed it?

"I… can't say… that I do…"

The boyfriends smiled in relief.

"You're both really happy aren't you?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke hugged Naruto in a strong embrace.

"Yeah…" said Sasuke.

Sakura smiled. She may have been a bit jealous that Naruto got to have him but, hey, even if it wasn't Naruto she wouldn't have been able to have him anyway. Now all of these years at him hardly looking at her made sense. She giggled in her head.

"I'm glad…" she said sweetly "Um… can I ask something?"

"Sure…" said Sasuke.

"Could I… see you two kiss?" she blushed and so did the boyfriends.

"We never really kissed in front of people…" said Naruto as he glanced from Sasuke to Sakura.

"Well… then I'll be the first!" she said with glee.

Blushing, Sasuke pulled Naruto's face in for a kiss. They were blushing more than usual but it was still a sweet kiss.

"That's so cute…" said Sakura as they pulled apart. Sasuke still held Naruto close.

All of a sudden, with a poof of smoke came their sensei.

"Hello everyone… well, well, it would seem that the whole team knows now, huh boys?" said Kakashi while grinning under his mask.

The boyfriends blushed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"It's good that we have no more secrets… so, we can get back down to business…"

The team stood up in a line in front of their sensei.

"Okay listen up… there has been more activity going on up north and since we did such a good job last time, we were asked for personally to return to do more patrolling. Training is canceled for tonight to prepare. We leave three days from now…"

And with that he left…

At home that night, the boyfriends were cuddling in bed before sleeping.

"Hey Sasuke…" said Naruto "… I feel so much better now that Sakura and Kakashi-sensei know about us…"

"Yeah me too…" he said kissing his blonde's nose.

"Do you think we should tell other people…?"

"When the time is right Naruto…"

"I understand…" said the fox boy lazily as he cuddled closer to his lover.

Sasuke stroked his blonde's hair as he felt him drift off to sleep. Maybe letting other people know wasn't such a bad idea after all…

To be continued…


	7. All we'll do is celebrate

Shy Crushes

Chapter seven: All we'll do is celebrate

It was a beautiful and super gorgeous day. It was warm with a light cool breeze and the cherry blossom petals were still falling. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting underneath a tree, the raven haired boy holding his blonde close to him. The boyfriends were on the verge of snoozing. Their pink haired teammate was watching them joyfully from another tree.

"They're so happy…" she said to herself while smiling.

"Who is…?" yelled a bold voice.

"K-Kiba!" exclaimed Sakura in surprise as the dog boy had snuck up behind her.

"I scared you! Say what are we looking… oh my god!" yelled Kiba as he saw the sight and fell off the tree branch.

"Kiba!" Sakura jumped down to see if he was okay.

"Was that… who… them… Sakura! Are they dating?"

"Well… yeah…"

"So they're…"

"Yeah…"

Just then the rest of team eight came walking up. As they saw the whole scene, Shino wasn't phased while Hinata was blushing like crazy and seemed like she was about to cry. Kiba put his arms around her to comfort her.

"Shhh… Hinata, its okay… at least it's another guy and not a girl. You're still beautiful…"

All of a sudden, team ten showed up.

"Hey, are we having a picnic?" asked Chouji.

Sakura looked more and more exasperated with every person to see the scene.

"Sasuke! My Sasuke? No way?" yelled Ino.

"Ino be quiet, they don't know that we're here…" said Sakura.

"Huh… I would have never known…" said Chouji eating a chip.

"sigh I guess they don't have to worry about troublesome women…" said Shikamaru lazily.

"I'm gonna strangle that knucklehead!" said Ino referring to Naruto.

"Ino no!" said Sakura grabbing her "Just look at them over there…"

Naruto snuggled closer to his love and they were sleeping now. They looked so sweet, so calm and so serene. They looked like the perfect couple.

"They're so happy…" finished Sakura.

At that point, everyone looked over at the boyfriends and understood them. They understood why they had turned to each other and it all made sense. They needed each other and they completely understood that.

While walking home that evening, Sasuke and Naruto had no idea why everyone was looking at them with big smiles on their faces. They felt a little awkward, until of course the 5th came walking up with open arms.

"You crazy boys…" she said giving them each a big hug. "Congratulations to the both of you…"

The boyfriends were stunned. What was that all about?

"Hokage-sama?" asked the two boys together.

"Everyone is happy for you boys. We understand you completely…"

And with that she left once again.

"Sasuke… I think the village knows about us…" said Naruto while blushing.

"It would seem…" said Sasuke smirking and then taking Naruto's hand into his and holding it tightly. Naruto blushed, smiled and looked down.

"I love you Sasuke…" said the fox boy softly.

"I love you too Naruto…" he gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

The two walked the rest of the way home.

That night, the two were getting ready for bed. Naruto was laying down on the bed as Sasuke came and layed down beside him. The two boys both wearing the usual pyjama-pants only ensemble.

"So…" said the blonde.

"Looks like we're free… how do you feel?"

"I feel amazing Sasuke… I've never been happier in all my life…"

Naruto's heart was beating so fast. He truly was happy for the first time in his life. He took Sasuke's hand into his and placed it firmly against his chest.

"Do you feel that?" said the blonde looking at his boyfriend deeply in his eyes "That's what you do to me…"

Sasuke then pushed Naruto on his back and got on top of him, legs on either side of the blonde.

"Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy got in close to the fox boy's face.

"Do you know what you do to me when you talk like that?" asked Sasuke.

"Believe me, I can feel it…" said Naruto with a smirk.

Sasuke pounced on his lover's lips and dived right in there. Naruto squeezed on Sasuke's back, pulling him in closer. Sasuke kissed a trail from his lover's lips all the way down to his neck, as he began sucking and nibbling at the tanned skin. Naruto's hands were tangled in the raven colored hair.

"They accept us Sasuke… the whole village…" said Naruto joyfully and breathlessly at the same time.

Sasuke kissed the trail back up to Naruto's lips and then said:

"That's why we're celebrating…" he said with a smirk.

"Sasuke…" said Naruto while taking his lover's face in his hands "I want you to be seme this time…"he finished full of passion.

Sasuke smiled and leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Thank you… I love you…"

The raven haired boy continued his kisses down the blonde's chest, towards his stomach and to the rim of his pants. Continuing the fluid movement, he slowly removed Naruto's pants and boxers. He sat up and looked at his boyfriend's gorgeous body. He ran his hand over the tanned torso.

"You're so gorgeous… you always are…"

Naruto pulled him down.

"Oh please… you're more gorgeous than me…" he said giving him a kiss.

Naruto's hands worked around Sasuke's hips and up to the rim of his pants, as he pulled them down, revealing the rest of his lover's attractive body. The blonde gave Sasuke's bum a little squeeze. Sasuke smirked.

"Heh… you're too cute…"

Naruto gave a goofy grin. He pushed Sasuke in a sitting position and got on his lap, facing him, lips almost touching.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah…?"

"Can I have you this way…?"

"We can try…"

Being with Naruto like this, it didn't take long before Sasuke was fully hard. It was easy pushing into Naruto, ever so slowly. They both moaned out in pleasure as they began moving in unison. They loved each other so much that it was even painful at times, including now, but it was all good…

"Uh… S-Sasuke… you're so… you make me so…"

"Oh… quit it Naruto…" moaned Sasuke giving a rushed wet kiss to his lover "You know what… happens when… you talk like…. that to me… uh…"

"Oh Sasuke… Sasuke I'm… I'm gonna…"

That was it. They both released at the same time. Sasuke pulled out of his blonde lover and layed him gently down on the bed. He layed closely beside him and began playing with the blonde locks of hair and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Words can't describe how much I love you… how much I feel for you…" said Sasuke in a longing voice.

Naruto smiled.

"Likewise Sasuke. I may not be the brightest but I wish I was sometimes to find more words to describe how I feel about you…"

Sasuke pushed Naruto in a passionate kiss once again.

"God I love you so much…" said Sasuke

"Mmmm… I love you too…"

The lovers both fell asleep after that. They were holding each other ever so close and together, they knew that they would have sweet dreams…

To be continued…


	8. Going on the mission

Shy Crushes

Chapter eight: Going on the Mission

It was the morning they were to leave for the mission up north. The early morning sun peaked in through the window of Sasuke and Naruto's room. Both completely bare forms lay serenely holding each other under the soft white sheets. They had spent yet another romantic evening together the previous night and they were still wishing it could last forever…

Their eyes fluttered open at the exact same time, both contrasts of color meeting and locking together. Naruto smiled widely at his boyfriend and gave him a huge bug.

"Sasuke!" He said while giggling.

"Naruto? What are…"

"We're gonna go on a mission today and I want to hold you as much as possible before we leave."

Sasuke smirked at his boyfriend and hugged him back.

"You're so adorable Naruto…"

"Hee hee…" giggled Naruto

They got up together and got ready. They went outside and began walking towards the gate of the village, hand in hand, bodies pressed close together.

"Sasuke?" said Naruto wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's arm and clinging closer. "I love you…"

Sasuke gave Naruto a peck on the lips.

"I love you too…"

They continued their stroll.

"Naruto…" said Sasuke.

"What is it Sasuke…?" asked Naruto, a bit worried from Sasuke's tone of voice.

"When we're on this mission, we have to take it seriously. That means no romance or whatever else."

"I know Sasuke… when we're on a mission, we're Shinobi and not boyfriends… but that doesn't mean I don't love you!" he finished pouncing on Sasuke's lips and giving him a huge kiss.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, while the fox boy's hands were tangled in raven colored locks of hair. They were there for about 5 minutes straight making out when Sasuke broke the kiss.

"Oh crap…!"

"What…?"

"The mission Naruto…!"

"Oh crap…!"

So with that, they ran the rest of the way to the gate.

"You're late guys…" said Sakura smiling a little at the thought of why they would be late.

"We're so sorry…" said Naruto.

"That's quite alright boys…" said Kakashi. "Now let's go, we have to get this mission started…"

And so their journey began, to the north.

They were about 15 miles away from their destination when the wind started to pick up.

"Um… Kakashi-sensei…" said Sakura "I think a storm is coming…"

"I think…" but Kakashi was cut off. A huge gust of wind came and blew them all down…

Then the snow started, and the wind took it violently into its grasp, throwing the white particles ever which way. Roughly, the four ninjas were tossed around viciously by the violence of the storm. Visibility was nearly zero and then…

"Sasuke! Naruto! Where are you?" yelled Sakura but the sound didn't go very far. She then felt two arms wrap around her.

"Sakura! There you are!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura turning around. "I can't find Sasuke and Naruto!" she was practically crying out "We have to find them!"

"No! For now they're gonna have to take care of themselves! They'll be okay!"

"…"

A little way away, in a freezing cold cave of ice and snow, Naruto and Sasuke had just found their shelter.

"Sasuke… are you okay?"

"I'm fine… you?"

"Fine… phew… what a storm…"

"I know…"

"I wonder how long it's gonna last…"

"I don't know but we're stuck in here until it lets up…"

"sigh yeah…"

To be continued…


	9. Is this really the end?

Shy Crushes

Chapter nine: Is this really the end?

The cold was starting to be way too much to take for either of them. Shivering and shaking, their bodies were completely numb. They hadn't had the chance to get into warmer clothes before the storm had hit and so now, they were in their normal attire. Naruto kept glancing over at Sasuke, who seemed to be even colder than him. As much as Naruto liked to think that Sasuke could handle this kind of stuff, Naruto knew that he had the upper hand when it came to staying warm. Not only did have thicker and longer clothes on, he also had the Kyuubi's chakra to help him with heat. He wanted to go and keep the love of his life warm with own body but he was skeptical as to what Sasuke wanted at the moment. They were technically still on a mission so was it really appropriate for them if they were to cuddle to stay warm like that, making each vulnerable? Naruto, being the rebel that he is wanted to test those waters.

"Sasuke… your lips are turning blue and you're shaking like crazy…"

"What's your point?" asked Sasuke.

"Look, we want to survive right? Can't we get close just to warm each other up? We won't survive if we don't…"

Naruto wasn't shaking anymore. He was way too full of concern. Sasuke was shaking way too much to be normal and plus he was wearing the worst outfit possible for this… at least Naruto had a coat.

"No… as much as I would want to Naruto, we're still on a mission. For all we know the whole thing could have been enemies trap so no… we just c-can't…" he stuttered the last part.

Naruto couldn't even look at him; he knew that Sasuke was suffering so much right there. He loved Sasuke way too much to have him be eaten up by the cold and taken away, this was survival damn it, he had to do something!

Sasuke was helpless there, until he felt two familiar arms wrap around him.

"N…"

"Shhh… Sasuke, I know what you're going to say and frankly, I don't care… I'm keeping you warm… I'm not going to allow you to die at the hands of this damn snow storm…"

"But Naruto…"

Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's shivering blue ones. His lips were so cold, it only made Naruto want them more…

"Okay Sasuke… Brace yourself… I'm going to pump some of my chakra into you so that you can stay even more war, okay?"

"Naruto no… you can't do that, you'd be putting yourself at risk…"

"I don't care about that Sasuke… all I care about is you… I love you…"

"Naruto…"

As soon as he said that, Sasuke could feel heat surround and enter his body. He could also feel the love within the chakra… he loved Naruto so much…

"I love you Naruto…" said Sasuke as he snuggled close to his blonde.

Time passed and the cold was blistering. All the chakra that had been shared between the two was almost completely gone…

"Naruto I can…"

"You… can what?"

"I can feel myself slipping…"

"No…" said Naruto coming to a little "Sasuke no… snap out of it… we're… gonna make… it…"

"Naruto… you're slipping too… I can feel it…"

"No Sasuke… we can't…"

"Shhh… Naruto…" Sasuke put his ear to his loves chest "I want to hear and feel your heart beat one more time before… we…"

"S-Sasuke I…"

"I love you Naruto…" whispered Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke…" whispered Naruto.

At that moment the both of them relinquished control and did the best thing that they could have done in that position… they felt each other's final heart beat slip away…

The end?


	10. epilogue

Shy Crushes

Epilogue

The feeling was one of warmth… and softness. There were thick blankets all around, and heat… yes… glorious heat…

"Huh…?" said Sasuke as he awoke in a hospital bed.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" exclaimed Sakura as she gave him a big hug.

"W-what happened?" he asked, stunned at what was going on.

"Kakashi-sensei and I found you and Naruto unconscious in a cave after the storm… thank god we were able to revive you… I have to go tell Kakashi-sensei the good news!"

Sakura ran out of the room. It was then that it hit Sasuke… Naruto…

"But… what about Naruto?"

"Heh… why are you yelling Sasuke… I'm right here…"

It was music to Sasuke ears.

"N-Naruto…" he said, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

"Don't cry you silly thing…" said Naruto while giving his boyfriend a warm smile.

Sasuke jumped out of his bed, ran over to Naruto and hugged him… hugged him tight…

"Sasuke…" said Naruto embracing him back.

"Oh Naruto… I love you… so much…"

"I love you so much Sasuke…" and with that, they shared a kiss… a kiss that was full of the most love they had ever given each other…

Isn't it amazing what a little shy crush can start…?

The End

S.Z.: phew this fic took forever to finish and I'm sorry that it took so long… all the same, I hope you guys enjoyed it from start to finish… THX FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!


End file.
